Various medical systems, such as cardiac ablation, display to a physician visual markers indicative of procedure-related medical parameters.
For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2016/0128770 describes a method and system for presenting information representative of lesion formation. The system comprises an electronic control unit (ECU). The ECU is configured to acquire a value for an ablation description parameter and/or a position signal metric, wherein the value corresponds to a location in the tissue. The ECU is further configured to evaluate the value, assign it a visual indicator of a visualization scheme associated with the parameter/metric corresponding to the value, and generate a marker comprising the visual indicator such that the marker is indicative of the acquired value.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2018/0064504 describes a visualization apparatus for visualizing a quality of applying energy to an object. The quality of applying energy at a location on the object is visualized based on a) a provided image of the object and b) a provided quality value which is a depth value indicative of the depth to which the applied energy has altered the object, representing the quality of applying energy to the object at the location on the object.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2018/0020395 describes image processing systems, which utilize various methods and processing algorithms for enhancing or facilitating visual detection and/or sensing modalities for images captured in vivo by an intravascular visualization and treatment catheter.